


Stretched Thin

by Ares (arescased)



Series: Morale Boost [2]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Exhaustion, Feel-good, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Post-Canon, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arescased/pseuds/Ares
Summary: Galo comes home from work after a very, very long day.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Morale Boost [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670905
Comments: 6
Kudos: 179





	Stretched Thin

**Author's Note:**

> Request prompt: Galo coming home in the morning from his 24 hour shift and joining Lio in bed  
> Requested by Holly / @HollyJollyPaca!

There came a time during late-night shifts where time became obsolete. 

It came in the time between the sixth cup of coffee and seventy-third loop of the same pop song on the radio buzzing dimly from atop the lockers where few of them could reach it. The feeling was absolutely liminal — the space where conscious meets unconscious. Galo is pretty confident that he’d been functioning at that level since he’d reached the twelfth hour of his shift.

A whole day…

It seemed they couldn’t catch a break either. One call streamed into the next with the alarms blaring in their ears to the point where he was convinced he’d gone deaf to it. Unfortunately not, however. The next alarm would sound and jolt him from his minutes-long slumber in the old office chair that sat in the back office. 

Somehow, despite it all… he still loved his job.

Firefighting was different once the Promare was gone. Less Burnish-induced fires, but there were still fires and emergencies all across the city. Sometimes they needed to pull long shifts to cover where other stations lacked or when someone couldn’t come in. Unfortunately, Galo was altruistic to a fault during times like these — either accepting someone’s plead for help during scheduling or simply feeling sorry that he was going to leave the station understaffed if he went home. 

Then there came a time when it all came to an end. A full twenty-four hours later and he was finally left off the hook. He bid everyone a good night (or rather, a good morning was a more fitting departure) and sped off as quickly as he could manage.

It took everything within him to keep his eyes open while driving his bike home at the crack of dawn as he raced the sun before it could fully rise.

Parked and walking up to his apartment, he was bleary-eyed and threatening to doze off mid-step. There was a hard fought battle between him and his keys when he reached the front door, testing out a variety of different ones before finding the one that had long been painted with a strip of Aina’s nail polish to remind him of which it was during these long nights. The door finally jostled open, he could breathe a little easier with the familiar scent of home hitting him. It was the sweet smell of a candle that had long since been extinguished mixed with the scent of both his and Lio’s colognes and deodorant in the air. It was welcoming after dealing with the smell of smoke and ash that clung to his clothes.

Lio… he was probably still asleep at this hour, or so he could hope. As Galo tossed his keys and wallet into the dish by the door, he struggled to get his shoes off and abandon them far from the boot tray that lay by the threshold. He’d suffer the consequences of hearing that he’d left them in the middle of the hallway later once Lio would inevitably trip over them or leave them there for Galo to trip over himself. Like a zombie, he dragged himself through the living room to the kitchen where he messily grabbed the first thing he found to shove in his mouth to sate his gurgling stomach. Thankfully this time he wasn’t a stick of butter he’d mistaken for a block of cheese. In fact, it was leftover rice that must’ve been left out for him or as long forgotten about when Lio went to bed.

Mhm— sleep sounded orgasmic at this moment. 

Galo sucked his fingers clean of the mess he was making by eating rice straight out of the pot with his fingers, stumbling his way into the hall to the bedroom. The door was left open just a crack where he could push it open with ease despite having the grace of a bull. All his muscles felt like lead weights attached to his bones. His eyes were nearly closed and he didn’t even bother slipping out of his workpants by the time he hit the bed. Where the blankets felt cold, he could feel them getting warmer the closer he crawled to the outline of a man beneath the covers. There was just barely a trickle of daylight streaming in from the blinds. Galo pushed himself to ignore it though he wasn’t sure he could stay awake from it even if he tried at this point. 

His finger hooked under the blanket, pulling it up and shoving himself underneath them. Underneath the duvet, he could feel the residual heat of Lio’s body that’d kept it warm all night. His body fit against the smaller man’s like the perfect piece of a puzzle, snuggling into the mattress and draping his arm around him. Lio didn’t even appear to stir in the slightest. Galo nuzzled his face into the nape of his neck with his eyes long closed. 

True bliss.

Sleep had its grasp on him, pulling him into that euphoric darkness. His mind was quickly fading as he exhaled a heavy breath it seemed like he’d been holding in all day. If he had the strength to do it, he’d be smiling. His muscles could relax and he was fully committed to letting himself go for however long his body would let him sleep.

He could feel the slightest of movement against him. For a second, he almost worried he’d woke up Lio and put him in a bad mood. Despite the worry, he couldn’t open his eyes. No power within him was strong enough to ward off this level of exhaustion. He merely grunted as an apology to which he was greeted with that sparkle of a laugh from Lio’s lips. Lio didn’t move to get up, instead settling back in and scooting toward the big spoon attached to him. He threaded his fingers with Galo’s and pulled his hand up to his lips.

“Good morning, Galo.”

Soft, gentle lips caressed the back of Galo’s hand, kissing each of his fingers in turn. He earned another grunt though it was more of a pleased hum. Lio found himself with a small, satisfied smile on his face. He was just happy to have his boyfriend back home safe and sound after his long shift. 

He could justify staying in bed with him for a few hours longer. 

“Sweet dreams.”

**Author's Note:**

> The second of the ficlets within this mini-series I'm doing of request prompts! I decided to stick with some more Promare since it's a comfortable feel-good series for me during these times. I have many more ficlets to come and I hope everyone is enjoying them!
> 
> We all need a little fluff without major plot sometimes.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are much appreciated! 💖 Be excellent to each other!


End file.
